


The Awakening

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: mandc100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movieverse.  "I forget myself?  Yes, Jack, I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awakening

I forget myself?

Yes, Jack, I did.

How easy to forget how I had been, when I stopped loving Diana. To feel miserable about the loss of a part of my heart, forgetting how much pain it had caused.

When I started loving you, on this very voyage, there was no pain. I rejoiced at having a reason to live, and what better reason could there be then you? Before this had faded, you were mine. I could feel only happiness.

In life, pleasure must be accompanied by an equal amount of pain. I had forgotten that.

Now I remember.


End file.
